Just feel my love hyung
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: Repost/KYUMIN/YAOI/


Author : Park Soo Hoon

Rated : M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-And other SUJU

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah

Genre : Romance || Drama

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || sedikit adegan ehemmm

Annyeong^^

Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..

Asal aja c buat ne ff gara2 ada tetangga yang baru jd KMS

Bukan KMS tepatnya dy suka ma kyumin trus bahas ini..

Mg aja ga jelek ye ne ff..#plak

-000-

Hari ini semua member Super Junior terkecuali Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengakhiri jadwal mereka sedikit lebih cepat. Semua member kembali kedorm dengan keletihan yang luar biasa. setibanya didorm mereka masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Hari ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih menyeleseikan jadwal siaran mereka di Sukira. Sebenarnya mood Sungmin hari ini sangatlah buruk banyak sekali pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya sekarang. Dua jam berlalu akhirnya Sungmin mengakhiri siarannya dan kembali kedorm dengan kepala yang masih dipenuhi berbagai masalah yang terus saja menghantuianya beberapa hari ini.

Sesampainya didorm Sungmin langsung masuk menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih setia didepan laptopnya melakukan ritual wajibnya. Sungmin hanya diam ketika memasuki kamar, tak ada sepatah katapun yang ingin Sungmin ucapkan untuk Kyuhyun meskipun hanya sekedar menyapa. Melihat ada yang aneh pada diri Sungmin, Kyuhyun membiarkannya sebentar agar Sungmin merasa tenang setelah ia melakukan aktivitas yang begitu melelahkan hari ini. setelah Sungmin selesei membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"kata Sungmin ketus

"kau kenapa hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"kau tuan Cho aku ingin Tanya padamu!"kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya

"Tanya apa?"jawab Kyuhyun takut sambil memandangi jari Sungmin yang ada dihidungnya

" kau Cho Kyuhyun apa masih mencintaiku?benar-benar masih mencintaiku begitu gila seperti dulu?"Tanya Sungmin

"kenapa kau tanyakan itu hyung?"Kyuhyun balik bertanya

"aishhh tidak bisakah kau langsung jawab saja tanpa harus berbalik bertanya padaku?"Sungmin sedikit marah

"sebenarnya kau bicara apa sih hyung?aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"kata Kyuhyun bingung

"apa sekarang cinta yang kau miliki untukku itu sudah berkurang?"Tanya Sungmin

"apa?"Kyuhyun bingung

"aku selalu mempromosikan apapun tentangmu diSukira..apapun itu..entah soundtrack drama terbarumu itu ataupun yang lainnya..aku selalu mempromosikan semua itu agar semua orang mendukungmu!"Sungmin menjelaskan dengan emosi yang sedikit memuncak

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?soundtrack?promosi?ada apa dengan semua itu?aku tidak mengerti hyung!"kata Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun

"aisshh kau ini idiot atau bodoh sih Kyu?kenapa kau sulit sekali mengerti yang aku maksud?eoh?"kata Sungmin marah

"kau berbicara terlalu basa-basi…langsung saja apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin bicarakan?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"aishh kau itu sekarang sudah berubah..kau sudah tidak lagi menunjukan cintamu untukku didepan umum meskipun itu hanya tersirat saja..kau sudah berubah..aku selalu saja membicarakanmu saat siaran bahkan mempromosikan lagu soundtrack terbarumu agar semua mendukungmu tapi kau tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku..bahkan sekarang aku mengisi soundtrack untuk sebuah drama kau sama sekali tidak memberika dukunga lewat promosi yang kau lakukan ditwitter atau jejaring sosial lainnya kau terlalu sibuk dengan game bodohmu dan line barumu itu..bahkan kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin yang dengan senang hati datang dalam pertunjukan drama musikalmu meskipun jadwalnya cukup padat minggu ini..apa kau sudah bosan denganku?apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?apa kau sudah tidak mau bersusah payah mempertahankan hubungan kita ini?"kata Sungmin panjang lebar

"hanya itu hyung jadi karena itu kau tak menyapaku tadi?"kata Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali

"hanya itu kau bilang?bagiku semua itu sudah membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sekaran dan bagaimana hubungan kita untuk kedepannya!"kata Sungmin sedikit terisak

"hyung lihat mata dan dengarkan aku baik-baik!"kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang wajah Sungmin lembut dengan tangannya

"sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu..3 detik,3menit,3jam,3hari,3bulan,3tahun bahkan sampai 3abad kedepan aku akan tetap mencintaumu hyung..rasa cinta itu tidak harus ditunjukan dan diumbar-umbar dimanapun cukup kau rasakan dihatimu aliran cinta dari hatiku itu sudah cukup…bagiku bisa mencintaimu dengan caraku adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku dan aku harap kau cukup menikmati cinta yang aku berikan untukmu hyung..jadi tanpa aku mempromosikan lagumu atau apapun tentang kamu semua orang yang memahami dan mendukung cinta kita pasti sudah mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu sungguh besar..kau tau itu hyung?jadi jangan pernah meragukan cintaku lagi karena sekali kau meragukan cintaku itu akan membuat aku sesak untuk bernafas dan perlahan mati karena keraguanmu itu..mulai sekarang cukup pegang tanganku tanpa perdulikan orang lain cukup kau sandarkan hatimu padaku dan rasakan betapa besar cinta yang kumiliki untukmu!"kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar yang ia miliki untuk Sungmin tapi Sungmin masih bengong mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya ingin menangis

"bagaimana Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamuna Sungmin

"apakah benar seperti itu?kau tidak bohong?"Tanya Sungmin memastikan

"lihat mataku apakah ada kebohongan disana?"pinta Kyuhyun

"emmm~~emm!"Sungmin masih melihat-lihat mata Kyuhyun dengan imutnya

"bagaimana?"Tanya Kyuhyun mengkerjap-kerjap matanya

"ada satu kebohongan dimatamu!"jawab Sungmin sedikit marah

"hah apa Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"kau tuan Cho Kyuhyun member terkaya ketiga idaman para wanita apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"Tanya Sungmin

"aku rasa tidak hyung!"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"aishhh kau…mana cake strawberry untukku?eoh?tadi aku membuka kulkas tidak ada satupun cake disana?"jawab Sungmin marah sambil mengeluarkan keimutannya

"ahh iya aku lupa hyung..besuk aku belikan..sekarang biarkan aku menyentuhmu hyung aku sangat merindukanmu!"kata Kyuhyun sambil menciumi leher mulus Sungmin

"aisssshhh~~ Kyuhh~~ andwee!"kata Sungmin sambil mencoba lepas dari Kyuhyun

"nanti saja hyung sebentar saja!"jawab Kyuhyun nafsu

"Kyuh~~yun leepaasskann atau kau sama sekali tak akan dapat jatah!"teriak sungmin

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin Kyuhyun langung menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya agar tidak membuat Sungmin marah.

"tidak bisakah besok saja membeli cake itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa harus mengakhiri kegiatan mesumnya

"sekarang..aku ingin cake itu sekarang!"jawab Sungmin

"ini sudah jam 2 pagi Hyung mana ada toko roti yang buka?"Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi

"aku tidak peduli..atau kau mau tidak mendapatkan jatah dariku seumur hidupmu sampai 3 abad kedepan?eoh?"kata Sungmin  
"aishhh baiklahh tunggu aku akan mencari cake itu untukmu!"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil lalu bergegas keluar untuk mencari cake pesanan Sungmin.

"hati-hati chagy..kutunggu kepulanganmu!"teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"aishh orang itu..seperti orang hamil saja meminta cake jam segini!"kata Kyuhyun dalam hati..

sesampai diparkiran dorm mereka Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"hallo umma mian malam-malam mengganggu..bisakah umma membantuku membuat cake strawberry untukku sekarang?aku dalam perjalanan kerumah..ne umma gomawo!"kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan dengan ummanya ditelpon.

Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya untuk menggambil cake strawberry pesanan Sungminnya.

FIN


End file.
